Dilemma
by ElenoiaReinhart
Summary: Harusnya itu hari biasa dimana kamu berkunjung ke kamar asrama Samezuka Academy untuk bertemu seseorang dan seniornya, semua berubah ketika pacarmu yang rambutnya bersurai merah oranye membawa… 'itu'


Dilemma

_A MomotarouXReader Twoshot fanfic_

_Summary: Harusnya itu hari biasa dimana kamu berkunjung ke kamar asrama Samezuka Academy untuk bertemu seseorang dan seniornya, semua berubah ketika pacarmu yang rambutnya bersurai merah oranye membawa… '__**itu'**_

Disclaimer: Karakter yang di_mention _disini hanyalah semata properti untuk menyenangi para pembaca yaitu kalian dengan plot yang saya karang sendiri, _Free! Eternal Summer milik Kyoto Animation._

Warning: Bahasa Indonesia yang ejaannya tidak disempurnakan, bahasa_ cursing _sehari-hari, bahasa author sehari-hari, kekerasan, humor garing

PS: Nama kalian bisa diisi sendiri di kurungan ini - (Your Name)

PSS: Disini kalian adalah sekelas dengan Gou, anak pemilik kedai sushi yang pandai 'bermain' dengan pisau, dan anggota pemain dodgeball sekolah.

* * *

Pada saat itu waktu menunjukkan jam tepat teng jam duabelas siang hari, waktu yang sangat pas untuk matahari menghancurkan penglihatan manusia yang tidak menggunakan kacamata karena bahkan berkedip pun susah setengah hidup sangking teriknya. Ya, masa musim panas merupakan masa paling keji sepanjang satu tahun selain dari musim dingin. Panasnya sinar matahari itu bisa membuat situasi dimana kalian hidup segan, mati pun tak mau. Untungnya, Pemerintah Jepang secara manusiawi meliburkan anak-anak sekolah untuk libur selama 2 bulan dengan alasan dahsyatnya matahari yang bisa membuat anak-anak _Sunstroke _atau _heatstroke _bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah.

Di waktu inilah kamu mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke asrama Samezuka Academy untuk bertemu belahan jiwamu, Mikoshiba Momotarou. Lelaki dengan perawakan _happy-go-lucky _ yang satu ini merupakan salah seorang anggota klub renang Samezuka Academy yang ahli di gaya renang punggung, lawan-lawannya dahulu yang ia pernah tandingi di masa SMP menjulukinya dengan panggilan '_Japan's Legendary Sea Otter.' _Sifatnya pun tak jauh dari seekor berang-berang laut, polos dan menggemaskan. Kelakuan kecil yang sering ia lakukanlah yang membuat dirimu jatuh hati padanya, walau kamu sempat iri pada Matsuoka Gou yang merupakan sahabatmu karena Momotarou sempat menaruh hati padanya. Namun, Momo dengan _agak _tidak ikhlas melepaskan Gou karena ternyata gadis itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan kakaknya sendiri, Seijurou. Disinilah kamu mengambil peran menemani Momo yang masih depresi gebetannya dimalingin oleh abangnya sendiri, kamu mengutarakan perasaanmu kepadanya dan kalian pun mulai berpacaran sejak saat itu.

Bersama dengan Gou, dipersenjatakan dua buah semangka dingin dan beberapa stik es krim, kalian akhirnya tiba di depan asrama Samezuka Academy dengan selamat walau harus mengucurkan keringat yang cukup banyak. Pada hari biasanya, asrama Samezuka tidak memperbolehkan lawan jenis untuk mendatangi kamar lelaki namun, selama liburan larangan itu dihapuskan (mungkin karena rasa kasihannya sang kepala sekolah karena para cowo-cowo disana sudah lama tak bertemu dengan yang tercinta). Setelah mengisi formulir kunjungan ke kamar siswa, dirimu dan Gou berjalan ke kamar Matsuoka Rn yang merupakan kakak dari sahabatmu.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu…" Ucap Gou sambil mengetuk pintu kamar asrama kakaknya, pintu itu pun dibuka oleh lelaki berambut merah _maroon _dengan postur tubuh yang cukup bidang.

"Loh, Gou… (Your Name)… Tumben sekali kalian datang." Begitu kata sang kakak yang tersenyum sedikit melihat sosok adiknya. Rin pun mengajak kalian masuk ke kamarnya, di dalam ada teman- teman Rin, Yamazaki Sousuke dan Nitori Aiichirou yang sedang berada di depan meja belajar, sepertinya mereka sedang belajar bersama.

"Selamat siang, Kak Nitori. Apa kabar?" Kamu memberi salam kepada lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu perak yang pendek, ia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Wah, (Your Name)-chan! Lama tak bertemu!" balasnya dengan gembira, namun wajahnya berubah lagi dengan raut wajah bingung. "Ada masalah apa sampai kalian berdua datang kesini?"

"Ah tidak, tidak." Kamu melambaikan tanganmu ke arah kiri dan kanan. "Kami hanya datang berkunjung saja berhubung kami sedang senggang, sepertinya kami mengganggu kalian yang sedang belajar?"

"Enggak juga, kita baru saja mau istirahat." Balas Sousuke yang dengan santai berbaring di ranjangnya, Gou mengangkat kantung yang berisi es krim yang kalian bawa. Para laki-laki di dalam ruangan itu dengan girang mengambil es krim yang mereka pilih dari Gou dan seketika langsung memakannya, karena bahkan kamar ber-AC pun tak sanggup melepaskan rasa panas musim panas. Kamu memperhatikan para laki-laki yang sangat bersemangat memakan es krim sampai kamu sadar ternyata ada seseorang yang tidak ada di dalam kelompok itu.

"Kak Nitori, Momo-tan kemana?" Tanya dirimu kepada teman sekamar pacarmu yang 'menghilang'. "Ah, tadi dia keluar dengan berniat membantuku tentang masalahku…"

"Masalah Kakak?"

"Berhubungan tentang kemampuan Ai yang masih kurang dalam berenang menggunakan gaya dada; katanya sih dia tau satu guru yang ia kenal yang sangat mahir dalam berenang gaya dada." Jelas Rin yang tengah mengigit es krimnya.

"Ah, jadi begitu…" ucapmu pelan dengan senyuman, terkadang hatimu sedikit senang ketika mendengar kekasihmu melakukan suatu hal yang baik bahkan sepertinya membuat dirimu bangga juga dengan kebaikan hati Momo.

"Gou, semangka ini mau diapakan? Disini tidak ada pisau dan kantin sekolah tutup selama liburan musim panas." Ujar Sousuke yang mengangkat kantung tali semangka, lalu kamu pun berbicara. "Aku membawa pisau dan tatakan sendiri, Kak Yamazaki!" ucapmu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang cukup besar dan tajam dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat sampai-sampai Rin, Nitori, Sousuke dan Gou mendadak mundur karena kaget melihat pisau yang _nongol _dari bungkusan kain hitam yang kamu bawa. "IYA IYA KELUARINNYA NYANTAI AJA HOI!" Teriak Rin kaget, reaksimu hanya tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf. "Sasuga anak pemilik kedai sushi…" puji Gou yang sempat _sweatdrop _ melihat kamu memegang pisau dengan 'gagah'.

Kamu meletakan satu buat semangka diatas tatakan yang juga kamu bawa dari rumah, dengan hitungan detik semangka itu terbelah rata menjadi beberapa bagian, orang orang selain dirimu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menepuk tangan mereka dengan kagum. "Kalian ini… membuat aku malu saja…" ucapmu malu mendengar suara tepukan tangan itu sambil menyajikan semangka yang telah terpotong kepada teman-temanmu yang dengan senang hati menerima dan memakannya dengan lahap sambil berbincang-bincang.

Semangka tiap semangka pun terus menghilang ditelan perut para laki-laki bersama dengan Gou dan dirimu dan kekasihmu pun tak kunjung tiba yang membuat dirimu sedikit khawatir, Nitori yang duduk disampingmu pun menyadari rasa khawatir itu.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari Momo-kun, mungkin dia disekitar asrama." Ujar Nitori yang selagi berbicara sambil berdiri, kamu pun ikut berdiri. "Aku juga ikut mencari!" Kamu pun mengikuti Nitori yang beranjak keluar dari kamar Rin, dirimu dan Nitori berpencar dengan Nitori ke arah taman dan kamu ke arah kolam berenang Samezuka.

_Nitori's POV (Reader tidak ada disaat ini dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Nitori saat terpisah)_

Nitori pun beranjak ke arah taman sambil celingak celinguk mencari lelaki bersurai merah, ia ingin bertanya kepada orang sekitar namun saat liburan banyak murid murid yang keluar dari sekolah bahkan sebagian besar petugas sekolah pun pergi, sehingga meninggalkan opsi ia harus teriak teriak memanggil nama teman sekamarnya itu. Sambil memutar mengelilingi taman, lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu menyadari banyak bercak-bercak lumpur yang 'menodai' rumput yang membuatnya heran.

"MOMO-KUUUUN! MOMO-KUN, KAU DIMANA?!" Teriak Nitori berulang-ulang hingga terenga-enga dengan nafas yang memburu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengedengar suara dari semak-semak taman. Begitu ia dekati, ternyata yang keluar adalah lelaki yang ia cari.

"Momo-kun, kamu dari mana saja? (Your Name)-chan datang bersama Matsuoka-san dan ia khawatir denganmu!" jelas Nitori kepada Momo, Nitori pun sedikit geli melihat penampilan sang adik mantan kaptennya dulu yang penuh dengan lumpur dan menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. "Ah, Kak Nitori! Aku telah menemukan guru yang aku sebut-sebut tadi! Dia agak kotor sih , tpi begitu disiram air juga bersih kok!"

"… Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Momo-kun. Guru kok kotor?"

"Ini loh maksudku!" Begitu Momotarou menunjukan apa yang tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya kepada Nitori….

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seharusnya Nitori tak bertanya dan tidak penasaran…

_Rin, Sousuke and Gou's POV_

"Kak, aku jadi khawatir pada Momo-kun… Apa aku perlu ikut bantu mencari?" Ujar Gou yang sudah mulai merasakan kepanikan tentang kehilangan Momo.

"Tidak usah, palingan juga si bocah persik itu pergi mencari kumbang lagi…" Balas Rin dengan nada malas sambil berguling diatas ranjang Sousuke. "Hei, Rin. Jangan seenaknya kau-" "_HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Ucapan Sousuke terpotong ketika terdengar jeritan dari kamar Rin, mereka bertiga pun terdiam.

"Itu.. suaranya Nitori kan?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu…"

Lalu suara teriakan yang sama pun terdengar lagi, namun sekarang lebih jelas.

"_HYYYAAAAAAA! MENJAUH! MENJAUH DARIKU!"_

"Iya, itu suaranya Nitori."

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan jeritan dapat terdengar dari kamar Rin sehingga mereka bertiga pun mencoba keluar, ketika mereka melihat...

"_RIN-SENPAI! MATSUOKA-SAN! YAMAZAKI-SAN! TOLONG AKU!" _teriak Nitori yang berlari ke arah mereka, dibelakangnya ada Momo yang mengekor Nitori sambil membawa… '_**Itu' **_Reaksi mereka bertiga pun tidak jauh beda dengan Nitori karena sangking kagetnya…

"ANJRIT, MOMO JAUH JAUH! UDIK BANGET BAWA BAWA ITU!"

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GEBLEK YE MOMO!"

"Ini gurunya Kak Nitori, Kak!"

"BEGO, GAK USAH ITU JUGA! GUE KIRA MANUSIA!"

"Habis katanya kan '_**ini' **_itu pandai berenang gaya dada!" jawab Momo sambil mengenyeng-enyeng _**'itu' **_lalu disodorkan ke seniornya yang mundur setiap kali _**'itu' **_maju ke depan muka mereka. Secara tidak sengaja, _**'itu' **_merosot dari pegangan momo dan berkeliaran.

_And the rest, all Hell's loose…_

"AAAAAAAAA MOMO TANGKAP DIA!" "KAKAK TOLOOONG, KYAAAAA!" "GOU! NAIK KE RANJANG ATAS!"

Teriakan histeris pun tidak berhenti….

_Your POV_

Sudah berkali-kali kamu mengitari kolam berenang Samezuka Gakuen dan masih saja tidak ada tanda Momotarou. Dengan berat hati, kamu meninggalkan kolam berenang itu dan berjalan ke arah kamar kakak sahabatmu ketika, kamu mendengar teriakan dari kamar yang ingin kamu tuju, terdengarnya sih seperti ada orang yang ingin disembelih. Berlari ke sana, kamu berhenti di depan pintu kamar Rin dan matamu membesar ketika melihat _**'itu'.**_

Jika kalian bingung apa sih yang dari tadi saya lakukan, iseng sekali mengetik 'itu' dengan bold and italic, _**'itu' **_ yang saya maksud adalah seekor kodok yang ukurannya super besar menyerupai kantong karung. Dan bagi kalian yang tidak tahu, gaya dada itu nama lainnya gaya katak, mungkin pencipta gaya ini terinspirasi dengan cara katak berenang. Dan entah kenapa, jalan piker Momo yang agak innocent namun kesannya bloon berpikir kalau belajar gaya dada ya ke pakarnya, katak. Lebih parahnya lagi, kamu itu benci sekali dengan katak, atau kodok, atau apapun panggilannya itu karena trauma masih kecil.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kamu teriak begitu melihat hewan amfibi besar itu berkeliaran di kamar Rin dengan lumpur disekujur tubuhnya, Gou dan Nitori mencari aman _ngendok _di ranjang atas Rin sementara Sousuke, Rin dan Momotarou sibuk mengejar-ngejar hewan itu.

"MOMO! JANGAN DIBIARKAN LEPAS!"

"ADUH INI LUMPUR KEMANA-MANA, EH COPOT!" (PS: Ini Rin yang latah karena kepeleset sama lumpur)

Bodohnya mereka bertiga adalah, mereka repot-repot mengejar kodok itu kesana-kemari. Bukannya dipojoki di pojok dinding, mereka malah mengusir ke arah pintu kamar yang masih ada dirimu yang berdiri disana. Kamu yang bergetar-getar karena ketakutan melihat hewan amfibi itu, secara spontan kamu mengambil satu buah semangka yang belum dipotong tadi dan…

*BUAK!* *CROT*

Tamatlah riwayat sang kodok, penyebab kematiannya adalah hancur tertimpuk semangka yang kamu lempar. Karena kamu masuk ke dalam tim dodgeball yang kesehariannya menimpuki musuh, so pasti tanganmu kuat dalam melempar sebuah bola, dalam kasus ini semangka. Begitu melihat darah merah yang mengucur dari tubuh kodok itu, tubuhmu langsung lemas seketika dan pandanganmu gelap.

"_(YOUR NAME)-Chan! (YOUR NAME)-Chan! HUUUAAAAAA!" _

Itu merupakan kalimat terakhir yang kamu dengar sebelum jatuh pingsan.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Mohon maafkan diri saya yang fana ini karena kesannya tidak becus dalam membuat fiction dalam bahkan bahasa ibu sendiri, rasanya kurang greget aja gitu tapi kalau menulis humor lebih seru menggunakan bahasa oral yang setiap hari digunakan hahaha**_

_**Anywho, cerita ini terinspirasi oleh suatu ending card dalam episode 4 Free Eternal Summer dimana Momo mengejar Ai dengan membawa kodok segede karung. Bahkan, saya sendiri benci akut kesumset dengan yang namanya kodok karena menjijikan, leher mereka bisa kembang kempis dan berlendir iuh...**_

_**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic yang tidak sempurna ini, semoga update cepat nongol dalam jangka waktu yang cukup pendek hehehe**_

_**ElenoiaReinhart**_


End file.
